Locatis lunático Lupin
by Lunatica Lewin
Summary: La historia trata sobre Remus Lupin y como comienza a enamorarse de Nymphadora Tonks. De a poco iré subiendo los capítulos
1. El día después de

_Los personajes en este fanfic son creados por J.K. Rowiling_

**"El día después de" **

El hombre miraba un par de cicatrices que atravesaban su rostro en el espejo, su cabello que era castaño, estaba cada vez más gris. Lucía enfermo y agotado, pero una paz se formaba en su mirada. Vestía su capa de viaje, más desastrosa por los años. Mirando su reflejo, desapareció. Miró a su alrededor y como de costumbre, procuró de que los _muggles _fuesen incapaz de verlo. En su mente, sólo dejó lo que necesitaba: "12 de _Grimmauld Place_", de pronto, apareció una puerta, con el número 12 grabado entre la 11 y la 13, estaba rasgada y muy roñosa, luego le siguieron las paredes, la pintura estaba arruinada. Él subió los escalones y golpeó una vez la puerta con su varita. Un hombre, no muy viejo salió, muy alegre al verlo, sus ojos eran de un color gris, era bastante guapo, él alejaba su largo pelo negro de los ojos.

-Lunático, amigo – Le dijo, haciéndole pasar

-No sé porqué te sorprendes, Canuto. Vengo aquí cada semana

-Lo sé, pero he estado más aburrido que nunca. Podríamos ir a realizar travesuras, tú sabes – Canuto le levantaba las cejas, esperanzado de que su amigo aceptara

-Sirius, tienes 35 años y sigues pensando en travesuras – le dijo seriamente – Debiste haber madurado hace mucho

-Oh, olvidé que es Cornamenta el que me apoya en estas cosas – Sirius le dijo tristemente

-Canuto…él… - A Lunático le extrañaba que Canuto se refiriera a Cornamenta como si siguiera vivo

-Sí, sí…no me lo recuerdes – Sirius invitó a su amigo a sentarse cerca de la chimenea encendida, ambos miraban las llamas fijamente - ¿Supiste las nuevas? le he ofrecido a Dumbledore esta casa, para usarla como cuartel general de la Orden

-Excelente idea

-Sí, en realidad…es todo lo que puedo ofrecer, ya no tengo permitido salir como perro, Dumbledore sospecha que Colagusano ya debe haberle dado suficiente información a Voldemort

-Esa sucia rata traicionera

-Sí. Oh! no pregunté cómo estuvo tu noche, Remus – Sirius había trasladado su mirada desde el fuego hasta su invitado

-Bueno, igual que todas, un poco más violenta – Él seguía mirando las llamas

-¿No tienes forma de conseguir la poción _'Matalobos'_?

-Oh, Dumbledore me ha ayudado algunos meses, le pide a Severus que prepare un poco – Ahora, Remus le sonreía a Sirius – No es algo que le encante hacer, pero lo hace

-Ese _Quejicus, _tendré que aguantarlo aquí

-Dudo que él está más que feliz que tú, con eso, Canuto

-Jaja, Sí, Aún no comprendo por qué Dumbledore confía tanto en él – Su voz sonaba rencorosa

-Tendrá sus razones., nosotros debemos hacerlo también

-No, yo ¡NUNCA! si dejaré que él venga, es sólo por la Orden

-Ahí viene de nuevo, Sirius, deberías dejar de ese sentimiento en contra de Snape, todo pasó hace mucho tiempo

-¡JAMÁS! – Sirius se levantaba de su asiento - ¿Te ofrezco algo? No sé dónde demonios se ha metido Kreacher, estúpido elfo – Se dirigía a la cocina

-Sólo una cerveza de manteca. ¿Ha vuelto a escaparse? – Siguiéndole los pasos

-No lo creo, más bien, debe estar escondido, No me he esforzado en buscarlo

El par de viejos amigos se mantuvo hasta tarde poniendo al día su semana, aunque ninguno tenía mucho que agregar. Las copas de cerveza de manteca habían pasado a ser copas de vino, cuando una se vaciaba, inmediatamente se llenaba sola

-Sirius, ya es tarde, debería irme a casa – Le dijo Remus

-Oh, No, Lunático, Dumbledore me ha avisado de que mañana hay reunión de la Orden, ¿Por qué no te quedas?

-No la había recordado. Está bien, Canuto

-Excelente – Dijo Sirius entusiasmado, tomaba el último trago de su copa, la dejó sobre la mesa y dijo – '_No más' _– La copa no volvió a llenarse – También me puedes ayudar a arreglar esto

-¿Arreglar esto? – Repitió él

-Sí, digamos que no es un lugar muy apto para habitar y espero que algún miembro de la Orden se quede – Notoriamente Sirius estaba feliz de pensar en tener compañía

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré – Remus le daba otro trago a su copa, estaba casi a la mitad

-Mañana veremos todo, tú sabes dónde dormir. Iré a darle algunas ratas muertas a Buckbeak – Sirius se levantó, le dio una agradable mirada a su amigo y desapareció entre la oscuridad

Remus seguía sentado, miraba su copa de vino atentamente. Revisó los bolsillos de su capa de viaje, que ahora estaba al respaldo de su silla. Sacó lo que parecía ser un bastón diminuto (hechizado) y luego, apuntándolo con su varita, susurró – _'Engorgio'_ - Y el bastón aumentó su volumen, hasta quedar del tamaño ideal para ser usado. No terminó la copa de vino, se levantó apoyado del bastón y se adentró a la oscuridad, tal como lo había hecho su amigo anteriormente. A pesar de la oscuridad, Remus no utilizó la magia para iluminar el camino, ya que sabía de memoria a donde debía llegar. Era una habitación un poco pequeña. A él no le agradaba mucho, ya que estaba decorada con los colores de la casa de _Hogwarts_; _Slytherin_. Remus había pertenecido a _Gryffindor_, tal como los demás Merodeadores; Sirius Black (Aunque para su familia fue una desgracia, los Black se caracterizaban por ser una familia orgullosa de estar en _Slytherin_), James Potter y Peter Pettigrew, pero era una de las pocas habitaciones "habitables" de la casa. Se recostó en la cama, todo estaba en silencio, a los pocos minutos, escuchó los pasos de Sirius, que seguramente ya iba a su habitación, después de alimentar al hipogrifo. Producto del cansancio, Remus no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.


	2. La nueva Orden del Fénix

_Los personajes en este fanfic son creados por J.K. Rowiling_

"**La nueva Orden del Fénix"**

En la mañana siguiente, bajó junto a su amigo a la cocina. Prepararon el desayuno ellos mismo, usando magia, porque el elfo doméstico; Kreacher, aún no aparecía. Al terminar, se dedicaron a ordenar el sector de la cocina, intentaron hacerla parecer normal, pero por los años que la casa estuvo sola, había hechizos y criaturas que ni ellos podían alejar. Tal vez, esperarían que Dumbledore llegara, él podría ayudar, siendo tan buen mago. Sirius y Remus se empeñaron en hacer habitables las piezas, demoraron, pero pudieron hacer algo. Eran las ocho de la tarde, a esa hora estaba citada la reunión, Canuto estaba un poco molesto, ya que a los magos se les había informado que en vez de tocar el timbre, golpearan, para no despertar el cuadro de su madre. Él y Remus le habían puesto unas cortinas encima, para que se callara, suponían que ella le había puesto el _Encantamiento Permanente Adhesivo_, por eso no la pudieron quitar.

-Uno…Dos…Tres – Gritó Sirius, que con Remus cerraban las cortinas haciendo un poco de fuerza

-¿Falta alguien? – Preguntó Lunático, jadeando

-Me parece que…Dumbledore, _Quejicus_ y Kingsley

Sirius y Remus se quedaron en el vestíbulo y alguien dio un golpe en la puerta, desde lejos se escuchaban unos clicks metálicos y ella se abrió. No se veía por la oscuridad quien venía, estando más cerca percibieron una gran figura, se escuchó como si alguien hubiera tropezado con algo y mientras se acercaba, se dieron cuenta de que era Kingsley Shacklebolt, un mago alto y calvo, de una tez negra. Detrás de él apareció una bruja, no muy alta, delgada, su rostro era pálido y tenía forma de corazón, lo que a Remus le llamó la atención fue su pelo picudo de color violeta

-¡Sirius! – Gritó ella, saltando a los brazos de él

-Pequeña Tonks – Dijo él, muy contento, abrazando a la joven bruja

-Dumbledore ha aceptado que se una a la Orden, es una Aurora – Dijo Kingsley, estrechándole la mano a Remus

-¿Una Aurora? – Dijo Sirius asombrado, soltándola – Oh, Remus, ella es Tonks, mi prima (en segundo grado)

-Hola – Remus le estrechó la mano tímidamente

-Ahora, sólo faltaría Dumbledore – Dijo Sirius, añadiendo con un tono de desagrado – Y Snape

Kingsley y Tonks fueron a la cocina, donde sería la reunión de la nueva Orden del Fénix. Pasaron pocos minutos y nuevamente alguien golpeó una vez la puerta, esperaron a que apareciera. Era Dumbledore, con su larga cabellera y barba plateada, le seguía Snape, con su rostro pálido, su nariz ganchuda y de mal humor se acercó a Remus.

-Lupin, el profesor Dumbledore me ha solicitado que te prepare esto para el próximo mes – Snape le daba una mirada de molestia a Dumbledore, éste sólo sonreía. De su túnica sacaba un frasco del tamaño de un gran vaso, contenía una poción y se la entregó a Remus

-Gracias, Severus –. Le dijo amablemente Remus y la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su vieja chaqueta

-_Quejicus _– Dijo Sirius con odio

-Tú – Severus, también con desagrado

-Bueno, no dejemos que la Orden pierda su tiempo, Vamos – Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, que observaba todo el vestíbulo con agrado.

Entraron a la cocina, había ahí muchos magos. Remus pudo distinguir a la prima de Sirius por su llamativo cabello. Los magos se sentaron en asientos que Dumbledore atrajo mágicamente ante todos. Remus se sentó al lado de Sirius, justo en frente de Tonks, él estaba un poco desconcentrado.


	3. La Nariz de Cerdo

_Los personajes en este fanfic son creados por J.K. Rowiling_

"**La nariz de cerdo" **

Cuando la reunión había acabado, Dumbledore fue el primero en desaparecer, excusándose de que tenía varias cosas por hacer, por eso, no pudo ayudar a Sirius con las criaturas los hechizos. La mayoría de los magos se marchaba de a poco. Sólo quedaron los Weasley, Hermione y Lupin, Sirius invitó a Tonks a cenar. Ella estaba tímida, hablaba sólo con Sirius, Remus la miraba de vez en cuando, mientras él conversaba con Arthur Weasley y su hijo mayor, Bill. A un lado de la mesa, estaban los jóvenes; Ron, Ginny, Fred y George Weasley juntos a Hermione. Sin querer Sirius dijo en voz alta que Tonks era una _'metamorfomaga'_ y todas las miradas se posaron en ella, pero ella no se molestó, al contrario.

-¿Y puedes cambiar tu apariencia a lo que quieras? – Preguntó Ron, que en ambas manos tenía piernas de pollo

-Sí, en lo que quiera – Tonks cerró sus ojos y los apretó, parecía como si algo le doliera. Su nariz comenzaba a ancharse y aplastarse, quedando como la de un cerdo. Todos rieron - ¿Lo ves?

-Impresionante – Respondió Ron con la boca abierta y lanzando restos de comida

-¡Ron! Que asco – Chilló su hermana menor, Ginny. La nariz de Tonks volvía a la normalidad.

Al terminar de cenar, Sirius le indicó a la Sra. Weasley las habitaciones disponibles y que ella podría decidir donde dormían sus hijos y Hermione.

-¿Por qué no te quedas, Tonks? – Le ofreció Sirius

-Oh, Gracias, pero debo volver. No le avisé a mi madre que me uniría a la Orden – Tonks hacía un gesto burlesco al nombrar a su madre

-Bueno, será para una próxima vez – Dijo Sirius cabizbajo

Tonks se había marchado, todos dormían, excepto Remus y Sirius, que estaban sentados ante de la chimenea.

-¿Crees que esta vez sea como la última? – Preguntó Remus mirando el suelo

-No, estaremos mejor preparados – Dijo Sirius muy seguro - ¿Viste la cara de _Quejicus_ cuando me vio?

-Jaja, Sí – Rió Lupin, mirando a su amigo

-Reíste, eso es bueno

-Eeh, no – Remus había recordado la poción, la sacó de su chaqueta y comenzó a ver el frasco de color negro

-¿Nunca has pensado que la podría envenenar? – Sirius también la miraba - ¡Es _Quejicus_! Siempre le fue bien en Pociones y las Artes Oscuras

-No, nunca – Lupin la seguía mirando – Aunque, Severus nunca me complació agregándole azúcar – Dijo tristemente – Es asquerosa. Bueno, la guardaré hasta los días previos a la luna llena

-Oh, Lunático, me parece que tengo chocolate en la cocina

-¿Sí? – Le preguntó bastante emocionado – Pero, ¿Será comestible?

-Claro, antes de que el estúpido Kreacher desapareciera, le pedí que me consiguiera, iré a ver

Sirius fue a la cocina, Remus volvió a guardar el frasco con la poción _'Matalobos'_ en su chaqueta, mirando el fuego, esperaba a su amigo, quien no tardó mucho en llegar, volvía con varias barras de chocolate, Lunático de inmediato se lanzó contra ellas, Canuto reía.

-Hace mucho que no mascaba una de estas – Dijo Lupin tragando un gran pedazo

-Lo noté, Remus – Le dijo Sirius sonriendo, tomaba una pequeña barra – Esto me recuerda a Hogwarts, los tiempo de Los Merodeadores

-Sí, creo que a mí también – Lupin se había calmado, puso un cojín del sofá sobre sus piernas y ahora comía mucho más lento – Buenos momentos

-Si tan solo… - Los grises ojos de Sirius estaban brillantes, como nunca, mirando el fuego. Remus, que estaba sentado en frente le había tirado el cojín por la cabeza - ¡Dolió! ¿Tú no eras el maduro? – Gruñó

-¿Y tú no eras el divertido? – Le dijo él sonriendo

-¡Lo soy! – Sirius le devolvía el cojín de golpe en su estómago. Por segundos, Remus quedó sin respiración, pero cuando la recuperó, siguió comiendo - ¿Qué te pareció mi prima?

-¿Qué? – Lupin se había atragantado con un trozo de chocolate - ¿Tonks?

-Sí, debe ser una joven muy hábil. No me extraña que sea Aurora. Su madre, Andrómeda, era mi prima favorita, creo que fuimos los anormales de la familia – Sirius rió – No he sabido nada de ella desde antes de entrar a Azkaban.

-Me imagino como debes sentirte – Remus había dejado de comer

-Como todos, debe pensar que soy un asesino…bueno, Tonks servirá de mucha ayuda en la Orden – Sirius miraba el reloj arriba de la chimenea – Lunático, es muy tarde, deberíamos dormir.

Remus yacía tirado en la cama de Regulus Black, mirando el techo (Era la única zona libre de cosas de Slytherin o hasta de Mortífagos). Tardó un poco más en quedarse dormido, tal vez por el exceso de chocolate. No pudo evitar pensar en Tonks, sonreía al recordarla con su nariz de cerdo. Entre sus pensamientos, cayó dormido.


	4. Privet Drive

_Los__personajes__en__este__fanfic__son__creados__por__J.K.__Rowiling_

"**Privet Drive" **

Despertó con la imagen de Tonks en la cabeza. Bajó a desayunar con los demás. Molly, lo había preparado todo. Cuando ya no habían más estómagos que llenar; Arthur y Bill se dirigieron a sus trabajos, los jóvenes a hacer de las suyas en las habitaciones, quedando sentados en la mesa Molly, Sirius y Remus. Éstos últimos sintieron extraños ruidos, ella sólo los asimilaba como cosas normales en la casa.

Remus y Sirius se levantaron sigilosamente, Lupin aún sostenido de su bastón, atentamente el uno al otro, La Sra. Weasley no parecía estar incluida en las miradas de ellos dos. Se acercaron a la alacena de la cocina, era de donde parecían provenir los ruidos y la abrieron juntos ágilmente. De un salto apareció el pequeño elfo doméstico de Sirius; Kreacher, él sólo gruñía muy despacio, pero subió su tono de voz, cuando Sirius lo agarró de las prendas sucias y viejas que usaba y lo levantó

-Kreacher sólo hacía lo que el amo le ordenaba…Si mi querida ama estuviera, no dejaría que mutantes entraran a su casa – Gruñó casi como un susurro, mirando a Lupin – El amo le obligó a Kreacher a desaparecer

-¿Qué? ¡No otra vez! – Dijo Sirius soltando al elfo, que cayó al suelo y se arrastró hasta la alacena

-Ahí lo tienes… y ahí lo has tenido siempre – Le decía Remus apoyando su mano libre sobre el hombro de Sirius

-Estúpido elfo, Te ordeno a que me traigas muchas barras de chocolate –Diciendo eso, le sonreía a s su viejo amigo - ¡Ahora! – Y el elfo desapareció frente a ellos, no alcanzó a pasar más de un minuto y Kreacher volvía entre sus delgados brazos un saco con muchas barras de chocolate. Molly, Remus y Sirius no pudieron evitar reír, pero a Kreacher parecía molestarle aún más las risas. Sirius se encargó de que cada uno de sus huéspedes recibiera al menos una barra.

Era la hora de almorzar, Tonks había llegado junto con Bill y Arthur. Ella seguía divirtiendo a todos con sus transformaciones. Al finalizar el almuerzo, Tonks amablemente se ofreció a ayudar a la Molly con las cosas de la cocina, ella estaba alegre, porque nadie la ayudaba, pero lo que no esperó fue que Tonks sin querer botó un par de vasijas antiguas, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, rápidamente tomó su varita y apuntando a los restos de las vasijas susurró – _'__Reparo__'_ – y las vasijas volvieron a su forma. Tonks no dejaba de disculparse. Tal como en el desayuno; quedaron en la mesa Molly, Remus y Sirius, aunque ahora también estaba Tonks. Pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo hablando sobre Harry, contándole a Tonks como era el chico y las cosas que había hecho a su corta edad, Sirius era el más contento enumerándolas. Tonks se veía ansiosa de conocerlo.

Comenzaba a atardecer, Remus había ido a su casa. Era pequeña y muy ordenada, excepto por una montaña de libros desparramada en el suelo del vestíbulo. La casa estaba tal como él la había dejado días antes. Miró a su alrededor, pensó un poco y tomó el frasco que contenía la poción _'__Matalobos__'_, dejándola sobre un pequeño estante. No tardó demasiado en llenar de ropa su vieja valija. Volvió a Grimmauld Place, a la habitación de Regulus y se recostó en la cama, quedando dormido a los minutos después. Ya había oscurecido cuando lo despertó un golpe en la puerta.

-Lunático, siento despertaste – Se trataba de Sirius – Pero hay una reunión de la Orden, la mayoría de los miembros ya han llegado – Lupin se levantó de inmediato a seguir a su amigo – Dumbledore no me deja mandarle cartas con mucha información a Harry

-Sirius, hemos aprendido a no cuestionar lo que Dumbledore hace, siempre tiene razón

-Lo sé, pero Ja…Harry tiene derecho a saber lo que está o no pasando, de todas formas, él se enfrentó a Voldemort – Eran los últimos en llegar a la reunión y se sentaron en sus habituales asientos.

Esta había sido una reunión un poco más larga. Habían decidido que cada día miembros de la Orden irían a Privet Drive, para cuidar a Harry y que debían programar la fecha en que irían a buscarlo, para llevarlo a Grimmauld Place.

Los días pasaron y era el turno de Tonks y Remus para ir a vigilar Privet Drive. Estaban sentados en la acera.

-Que linda está la luna esta noche – Dijo Tonks con un tono de soñadora mientras la miraba

-Sí… - Dijo Lupin mirando sus pies

-Aunque más linda es cuando está llena – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – Creo que faltan unas semanas

- De hecho, dos – Dijo Lupin también mirándola a los ojos, le incómodo que esos ojos brillantes la miraran fijamente – Eh...he aprendido un poco sobre la luna – Ahora volvía a mirar a sus pies

-Curioso – Tonks miraba más asombrada a la luna. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Lupin habló

- Tonks…es un nombre extraño

- Oh, Remus, Tonks es mi apellido. Tengo una madre tonta que me llamó Nymphadora

- ¿Nymphadora? – Remus la miraba atento

-Sí, es horrible – Dijo Tonks con una mano la cara – No sé que pensaba esa mujer

-No está tan mal…Nymphadora

-Sí, lo está. Bueno, todos me conocen como Tonks, sólo mis padres me llaman Dora – Tonks le sonreía ampliamente

-Dora…Suena bien – Remus por primera vez miraba la luna

-Mejor que Nymphadora – Rió Tonks

-Oh, mira – Lunático señalaba la ventana de una casa vecina a los Dursley. Había una señora mirándolos a través de la cortina - ¿Nos está mirando? ¿Qué haces? – Tonks la saludaba, agitando su mano

-Remus, es la Sra. Figg, una _Squib_, cuidaba de Harry cuando sus tíos debían salir y no quería llevarlo con ellos, Dumbledore me lo dijo – La Sra. Figg también la saludaba, un poco tímida e impactada

-Luce asustada

-Seguramente Dumbledore debe haber comentado lo que está pasando

-A él nunca se le escapa nada – Le sonrió Remus. Él recordó que gracias a Dumbledore pudo estudiar en Hogwarts

-Por algo es tan buen mago, ¿No? – Tonks se volteó a mirarlo y se acercó lo suficiente como para ponerlo nervioso - ¿Por qué esas cicatrices, Remus? – Al parecer estar bajo la luz de la luna hizo que las marcas de su rostro se notaran más

-Eeh – Lupin se había alejado bastante de ella

-Oh, lo siento, te incomodé – Tonks estaba colorada y su pelo ahora tenía un color mucho más claro, miraba la calle

-No, no es nada – Él miraba hacia el oscuro cielo

Estuvieron en Privet Drive hasta el día siguiente y nada extraño había sucedido. Remus y Tonks no pudieron contener una conversación mucho tiempo. Volvieron en silencio a Grimmauld Place.


	5. Lunático y Canuto

_Los__personajes__en__este__fanfic__son__creados__por__J.K.__Rowiling_

"**Lunático y Canuto"**

Todos estaban desayunando, Lupin y Tonks se sentaron a la mesa junto a los demás. Molly con su varita les sirvió el desayuno.

-Harry nos ha escrito – Dijo Ron con la boca llena

-Quiere saber qué está pasando – Le siguió Hermione – Pero…

-¿Dumbledore les pidió que no le contaran nada? – Se burló Sirius. Hermione y Ron asintieron – A mí también

-Sirius… - Dijo Remus con un tono de advertencia

-¿Remus? – Dijo Sirius un poco burlesco pero molesto a la vez

-Ya hablamos de esto, Si Dumbledore dice que Harry no debe obtener mucha información, así debe ser

-¿Y cómo sabemos que es lo mejor? – Sirius comenzaba a alzar la voz, nadie se atrevió a seguir comiendo

-Es Dumbledore – Le dijo Lupin con tono de obviedad

-Recuerda que también es una persona – Sirius se había levantado de su asiento, apoyando sus manos en la mesa – James necesita saber todo lo que está pasando

-¿James? – Lupin también estaba de pie. Había olvidado que estaban en frente de todos. Tenía sus ojos clavados en los de Black

-Sabes a quién me refiero – Todos estaban atentos al par

-Creo que ni tú sabes a quién nos referimos – Lupin le hablaba cada vez más fuerte, casi gritándole

-Sé muy bien de quién hablamos, Remus

-Entonces, sabes que James y Harry son dos personas diferentes – Estaban frente a frente, mirándose fijamente – Nuestro viejo amigo no va a volver, Sirius

-También sé eso, Remus – Sirius bajaba el tono de voz, mirando el suelo, caminó fuera de la cocina, Remus se sentaba lentamente en su asiento

-Yo…eh, lo siento – Lupin hablaba con la cabeza gacha – A veces hay que recordárselo

-Tienes razón, Remus – Le decía suavemente Molly – Sirius se comporta como si…Bueno, ¿Por qué no seguimos comiendo?

Lo que quedaba del desayuno fue incómodo, nadie se atrevía a hablar. Cuando Arthur, Bill y Tonks terminaron, fueron de inmediato a trabajar, Tonks iba bostezando. Hermione, Ginny y Ron caminaron hasta sus habitaciones, Fred y George se aparecieron en ellas. Quedando sentados Molly y Remus, quien estaba un poco agotado.

-Hiciste bien en recordárselo, Remus – Ella tomaba asiento a su lado, él miraba sus propias manos

-Sirius olvida que su mejor amigo no volverá – La voz de Remus sonaba triste

-Y también olvida que Harry es sólo un chico

-Un chico que ha vivido cosas que ni adultos han vivido – Le dio una sonrisa un poco forzada – De todos modos, no debe cuestionar a Dumbledore

-Nadie debe hacerlo – Molly se levantaba – Remus, te vez cansado, deberías ir a dormir

-Sí, eso haré

Lupin había ido a la habitación de Regulus, pensó en ir a hablar con Sirius, sabía que estaría arriba con Buckbeak, pero prefería dejarlo un poco más, así que, descansaría por un momento. Cayó dormido muy rápidamente. Despertó a la hora de almuerzo, bajó lentamente hasta la cocina. Estaban todos excepto Sirius, su asiento seguía vacío. Remus comió bastante rápido y extrañamente fue el primero en desaparecer de la cocina, tomó una bandeja con el almuerzo servido de Sirius y fue hasta la habitación de la madre de Sirius, donde estaba Buckbeak.

No tocó la puerta, pero la abrió lentamente y ahí estaba Sirius, sentado en el suelo, mirando a Buckbeak. El Hipogrifo al mirar a Lupin no se alteró, Remus le dio una reverencia, esperó a que Buckbeak lo hiciera y se sentó al lado de Sirius, dejando la bandeja entre ambos. Sirius aún miraba la criatura, era como si no hubiera notado la llegada de Remus.

-¿No es una criatura hermosa? – Sirius tenía la mirada perdida en Buckbeak – Sería bueno volver a verlo volar…libre

-Sirius… - Ahora Lupin también miraba a Buckbeak

-No te preocupes por lo de hace un rato, Lunático – Seguía mirando al hipogrifo – Sí olvido que… -Por primera vez miraba a Lupin y él también lo hizo – Bueno…que Cornamenta está muerto

-Han pasado varios años – Dijo Lupin tristemente – Yo también lo olvido, Canuto – Lupin le acercó la comida a su amigo – Come

-No, Gracias, Remus – Sirius volvía a mirar al hipogrifo

-No era una pregunta – Canuto lo miró sonriéndole y Lunático no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo – Sé que es tu favorito

-De acuerdo – Sirius tomó el plato y comenzó a comer tan rápidamente que pareció como si no hubiera comido en años. De vez en cuando se quitaba el pelo de la cara – Está delicioso – Lupin sólo rió - ¿Pudiste ver a Harry?

-No y la luz de su habitación estuvo siempre apagada – Remus seguía sonriendo por la manera de comer de Sirius

-No te rías, Lunático – Canuto tenía su cabello en la cara – Estando doce años en un lugar como Azkaban hace que cada comida sea como que te caigan millones de galeones desde el cielo

-Sí, sí, lo siento, Canuto – Lupin tomó un mechón del cabello de Sirius que tenía sobre su rostro - ¿No has pensado en cortarlo?

-¡Nop! – Sirius se quitaba la mano de Remus de encima y daba la última cucharada a la comida – Además, si tuviera el pelo corto, seguiría siendo más guapo que tú, querido amigo, No insistas – Y luego agregó casi en un susurro – Sabes que no me refiero a las cicatrices – Y volvió a mirar a Buckbeak

-Lo sé, Sirius – Lupin le sonrió, tomó la bandeja y se levantó lentamente, para no asustar a Buckbeak – ¿Bajarás o te quedarás aquí?

-Me quedo aquí.

Lupin bajó hasta la cocina para dejar la bandeja y le llamó la atención que Molly no estuviera, caminó por el pasillo oscuro y por la falta de visibilidad chocó con alguien

-Lo siento, Tonks – Dijo un poco avergonzado

-No te preocupes, Remus – Tonks se frotaba la frente con una mano y con la otra tapaba su boca mientras bostezaba

-¿No has dormido? – Remus se sentaba al lado de la chimenea encendida

-No realmente – Ella se sentaba a su lado. De la nada su cabello ahora era rubio

-Eh, tu cabello – Dijo Lupin un poco asombrado

-Recuerda que soy metamorfomaga. También mi apariencia cambia según mi estado de ánimo y ahora estoy muy cansada – Tonks dio un gran suspiro

-Sí, lo olvidé – Lupin tal como lo había hecho con Sirius, tomó un mechón del cabello picudo de Tonks – Prefiero como te queda violeta – Le sonrió

-Lo intentaré – Cerró sus ojos y su cabello cambió de color

-No, es rosa, Dora – Rió Lupin

-No me concentré. De todas formas, es mi color favorito – Volvió a cerrar los ojos y su cabello volvió a cambiar - ¿Qué tal?

-Sí, Violeta

Estuvieron sentados ahí, bromeando y conversando hasta que Tonks había notado que ya estaba oscuro.


	6. Paseo de Medianoche

_Los__personajes__en__este__fanfic__son__creados__por__J.K.__Rowiling_

"**Paseo de Medianoche" **

Después de que Tonks se fue, Lupin subió hasta la habitación de la madre de Sirius, nuevamente para revisar si su amigo seguí allí. Como antes, abrió la puerta lentamente, Buckbeak estaba dormido y Sirius se había levantado de golpe

-Sigues aquí – Le dijo Lupin muy despacio

-Creo que me quedé dormido – Sirius también le hablaba despacio – Salgamos de aquí

Sirius se sentó al lado de la chimenea, en el lugar que Remus había estado antes con Tonks y él se sentó en frente.

-¿Crees que queden barras de chocolate? – Preguntó Lupin

-Sería un atentado en contra de tu vida, si comes una – Rió Sirius

-Sólo preguntaba – Lupin miró el fuego

-¿Sabes?, me gustaría salir – También miraba el fuego

-Sirius…

-Lo sé, Lunático – Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Sirius habló – Tengo una idea

-¿Sobre qué? – Remus miró extrañado a su amigo

-Para poder salir…

-Sirius, no, es arriesgado – Lupin no lo dejó terminar

-¡Vamos! Sólo un instante, por lo menos, escucha mi idea

-Te escucho

-Lunático ¡Soy un animago!

-Olvídalo, Canuto, sabemos que te pueden reconocer

-Lo sé, pero – Sirius no parecía aceptar un No - ¿Qué hora es?

-Eeeh – Lupin miró su reloj – Es Medianoche

-Remus, por favor – Suplicó Sirius

-Está bien

-Gracias, Lunático – El rostro de Canuto no podía demostrar más felicidad – Mira, sólo debes poner en mi cuello este collar – De su varita salió un collar rojo con una placa – Así pareceré una mascota, seré sigiloso

-De acuerdo, conviértete – Remus tomó el collar y ante sus ojos, Sirius se había transformado en un gran perro negro – Quieto, Sirius – Lupin estaba de rodillas frente a Sirius, colocándole el collar. A Remus le causaba risa la cola de Canuto, se movía de un lado a otro.

Caminó acompañado por el perro por el pasillo. Llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió cuidadosamente y susurró – Después de ti, amigo – El perro salió velozmente entre la oscuridad, Remus miró a todos lados y salió de la casa, dirigiéndose a un pequeño parque que estaba cerca, se sentó en una banca a observar a Canuto, que estaba persiguiendo un par de polillas

Había pasado más de media hora y Sirius corrió hacia Remus, jadeando daba vueltas alrededor de la banca, Lupin tomó eso como una señal para volver. Caminó hasta la casa, Sirius seguía dando vueltas, se concentró; apareció la puerta, la golpeó una vez se abrió y Sirius corrió por el pasillo, cuando Remus entró, había vuelto a ser un humano

-Silencio, Sirius – Canuto reía a carcajadas y seguía jadeando tirado en el piso del living – Levántate – Le acercó la mano a la de Sirius y tiró de él para levantarlo

-Eso fue…estupendo – Se reincorporaba en el sofá, al lado de la chimenea

-Te refieres a perseguir polillas ¿No? – Lupin se sentaba a su lado

-Me sentí libre…

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cuando una lechuza apareció desde la ventana. Dejando un pergamino sobre las piernas de Remus, la lechuza se posó sobre la chimenea

-¡Oh, No! ¿Crees que alguien te vio? – Preguntó Lupin mirando el pergamino

-Ábrelo

-Aquí vamos – Lupin lo abrió cuidadosamente y lo levantó para que ambos lo leyeran

"_Remus Lupin y Sirius Black:_

_Lo que hicieron hace unos minutos, fue lo más arriesgado que han hecho. Me encargué de averiguar si alguien los vio, esta vez tuvieron suerte, pero no debe volver a suceder. Esto quedará como nuestro pequeño secreto._

_Atentamente Albus Dumbledore"_

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios…? – Se preguntó Sirius, observando el pergamino

-Dumbledore, Sirius… ¡Dumbledore! – Lupin se levantaba de su asiento – La lechuza no se irá sin una respuesta

-Hay pergaminos por allá – Sirius estaba encorvado en el sofá, señalando una pequeña mesa que tenía muchos pergaminos y un par de plumas con tintas encima

-Está bien, Está bien – Remus se sentaba al lado de Sirius, con un pergamino, una pluma y un frasco de tinta

-¿Qué le escribirás?

-La verdad, que no volverá a pasar – Lupin se disponía a escribir

-Pero…

-No hay peros, Sirius – Remus tardó muy pocos minutos en terminar la carta - ¡Listo!

-Léela – Sirius miraba a la lechuza sobre la chimenea

-"_Dumbledore,__sabemos__que__fue__una__inmadurez__de__nuestra__parte__y__de__el__riesgo__en__que__pusimos__a__la__Orden__si__alguien__veía__a__Sirius.__Te__aseguro__que__no__volverá__a__ocurrir,__procuraré__que__Sirius__obedezca.__Remus__Lupin__y__Sirius__Black__" _– Lupin enrollaba cuidadosamente el pergamino y se levantó quedando en frente de la lechuza – Lo siento, Sirius

-Ya qué… - Remus sujetaba el pergamino a la pata de la lechuza – Lunático, ya es hora de dormir

-Tienes razón, Canuto – Lupin había liberado a la lechuza, que salía volando por la ventana. Sirius por su parte estaba de pie, atento a la chimenea – Pronto estarás libre, viejo amigo

-Sí…-Sirius le daba unos golpes en el hombro a Remus y caminó por el oscuro pasillo, hasta desaparecer.


	7. Por una Barra de Chocolate

_Los personajes en este fanfic son creados por J.K. Rowiling_

"**Por una barra de chocolate"**

En los siguientes días, Remus no tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con Sirius, ya que éste sólo bajaba a comer (algunas veces) y luego se encerraba en su habitación.

Lupin volvía de su casa en una tarde y le sorprendió encontrar a Sirius en el sillón, observando el techo.

-¿A qué se viene tu visita? – Mofó Remus, sentándose en frente

-¿Qué quieres decir? Vivo aquí, es la casa de mis padres, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Bueno, últimamente has estado muy ausente, mi amigo – Remus sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta una barra de chocolate que había conseguido – Sólo bajas a comer y desapareces en tu cuarto, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué sucede? – Sirius miraba profundamente a Lupin que comía felizmente su chocolate - ¡Debo estar encerrado en esta casa durante todo el día!

-Oh, claro y encerrándote entre las cuatro paredes de tu habitación te sientes un poco más libre ¿No? – Sirius estaba molesto, se había levantado bruscamente, caminando hacia el oscuro pasillo – Canuto, en siete días Harry estará aquí ¿Esperas recibirlo así?

-¿Harry? – Sirius se había detenido en seco, giró y Remus pudo ver el rostro de su amigo iluminarse - ¿Siete días?

-¿Sirius? – Lupin estaba cara a cara con Sirius, tenía su cabello oscuro cubriéndole gran parte de su rostro y una sonrisa se figuraba en el

-¡Sólo siete días! – Sirius tomó a Lupin por los hombros y lo sacudió haciendo que botara su chocolate

-Y ahora me debes un chocolate, Canuto – Remus se sentaba nuevamente

-¡Kreacher! – Gritó Sirius y el elfo doméstico apareció ágilmente entre ambos, susurrando cosas que no eran posible escuchar – Tráeme un par barras de chocolate – Entre más susurros, Kreacher desapareció

-¡Excelente! – Exclamó Lupin y Sirius se sentaba a su lado

-¿Crees que esté molesto?

-¿Kreacher?

-¿Qué? No el elfo, Harry

-¿Por qué debería?

-No lo sé, tal vez por las cartas – Sirius había comenzado a mirar hacia el pasillo

-Él entenderá

-Sí, creo que él lo hará –Ahora Sirius miraba a su amigo - ¿Comenzaste a beber la poción, Remus?

-Sí, lo hice – Lupin miraba a todos lados en busca de Kreacher

-¿Cuántas noches faltan?

-Casi una semana – Con un sonido silencioso, Kreacher aparecía en la alfombra con el par de barras de chocolates entre sus delgadas manos - ¡Perfecto!

-Tienes lo tuyo, yo iré a mi habitación

-¿Y volverás a encerrarte? – Lupin le retiraba amablemente el par de barras a Kreacher – Gracias, Kreacher

-El medio humano se ha atrevido a hablarle a Kreacher, Kreacher está seguro de que su querida ama nunca hubiera permitido eso – Dijo el elfo en un volumen bastante alto, Lupin sólo sonrió

-¡Desaparece de mi vista, estúpido elfo! – Le gritó Sirius y él desapareció. Dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió a Remus – Sí, iré a mi habitación, Lunático, no tuve una muy buena noche y una siesta me haría bien.

Media hora había pasado desde que Sirius se había ido y Remus estaba leyendo un libro que encontró en la casa de los Black; mientras comía lo que quedaba de la primera barra de chocolate. Estaba muy atraído al libro, cuando de pronto, escuchó los pequeños ruidos metálicos de la puerta y esperó a ver quién aparecía entre la oscuridad. Se asombró al ver a Tonks e inconcientemente se puso de pie

-Hola, Remus – Dijo ella muy contenta, acercándose tímidamente

Hola, Dora – Lupin había cerrado el libro tan rápidamente que olvidó marcar la página que leía

-¿Estás solo? – Preguntó ella, sentándose en frente de donde él estaba

-Nunca se está solo aquí – Rió Lupin, tomando asiento – Supongo que los chicos están en sus habitaciones, Sirius duerme y realmente no sé donde está Molly

-Oh, ya veo

-¿Y por qué estás aquí? – Dijo amablemente Lupin

-Porque esta noche hay reunión de la Orden

-Creo que la olvidé – Dijo él y a la vez, desesperado buscaba la página en la que estaba leyendo – eh ¿Y por qué no han venido Arthur y Kingsley?

-Bueno, Kingsley cuida al Primer Ministro, Arthur aún está en el Ministerio y no necesitaban más de mi hoy – Rió Tonks - ¿Qué buscas en el libro?

-La página que leía – Lupin la miró y cerró el libro de un golpe – La buscaré luego, ¿Quieres chocolate?

-Sí, gracias – Lupin le ofreció la mitad de su segunda barra – Me parece que siempre te veo con una barra de chocolate

-Tienes razón – Dijo él, un poco sonrojado – Siempre he tenido una debilidad por el chocolate

Remus y Tonks estuvieron conversando durante toda la tarde hasta que Kingsley, Arthur y Bill llegaron. Lupin de inmediato fue a la habitación de Sirius, para despertarlo. No tocó la puerta, porque sabía que al hacerlo no despertaría, entró cuidadosamente y tal como pensó; su amigo estaba durmiendo y roncando profundamente. Se acercó y vio en su velador la foto de los cuatro Merodeadores, la cual él también tenía en la habitación de su casa. La miró tiernamente y luego despertó a Sirius sacudiéndole el hombro

-¿Qué pasa, Remus? – Dijo Sirius, refregándose los ojos y apartando su cabello de ellos

-Al parecer, olvidamos que hoy hay reunión de la Orden y ya comienzan a llegar; seguramente hoy se decidirá cómo y quiénes irán a buscar a Harry – Le dijo Remus sonriéndole

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina y ya había muchos magos. Como de costumbre, nunca faltaba quién despertara el cuadro de la madre de Sirius y siempre era él y Remus quienes volvían a silenciarla.


	8. Mundungus Fletcher

_Los personajes en este fanfic son creados por J.K. Rowiling_

"**Mundungus Fletcher" **

Acababa a reunión, los últimos en salir de la cocina fueron Remus y Sirius, quién lucía una gran sonrisa.

La Orden había decidido que en una semana más, irían a buscar a Harry a Privet Drive. Fueron nueve magos que se ofrecieron para ir a buscarlo: Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podfmore, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, Moody, Tonks y Lupin, éste último recomendó llevarlo hasta Grimmauld Place en escobas, rechazando las opciones de aparecerse, usar la Red de Polvos Flu y Trasladores. Remus aseguró que Harry era muy bueno volando, tal como lo había sido su padre.

Canuto y Lunático se dirigieron a la chimenea como de costumbre, hablando sobre Harry

-¿Podrás esperar siete días, Sirius?

-Esperé doce años es Azkaban para ver lo grande que estaba, claro que puedo con una semana – Sonrió Sirius

-Ahora que recuerdo, un año ya desde que no lo veo – Lupin sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño frasco, que contenía un poco de la poción 'Matalobos'. Remus la bebía por completo

-¿Qué será del pequeño Peter? – Lupin tragaba la poción rápidamente y puso malas caras por el sabor de la poción

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas? Es obvio que debe estar con Voldemort…el muy cobarde

-Lo sé, es sólo que…si él fuera atrapado, yo estaría libre – Lupin guardó el pequeño frasco nuevamente

-Sirius, sé que pronto eso será posible

-Debo esperar – Sirius se levantó – Vamos por algo de tomar, sé que esa poción no dejó un buen sabor en tu boca

-Tienes razón, Canuto

-Me parece que Kreacher ha vuelto a desaparecer – Dijo Sirius mientras servía dos copas de vino manualmente

-Creo que no le agrada estar aquí

-¿Crees? Eso está claro, pero sabe demasiado sobre la Orden para dejarlo ir – Le ofreció la copa a Lupin - ¿Qué tal todo con Tonks?

-¿Qué? – Lupin se había atragantado, derramando vino sobre su ropa. De inmediato limpió la mancha con su varita - ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Vamos! – Sirius le daba unas palmadas en la espalda – Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esas miradas entre ustedes algo trae

-No comprendo lo que dices, Canuto – Remus tomaba otro sorbo, actuando como si nada pasara

-De acuerdo, no quieres decirme. De todas formas, harían una linda pareja

-No comiences, Sirius – Lupin dejaba la copa sobre la mesa y miraba a su amigo seriamente

-No comienzo nada, Remus, pero me haría muy feliz que ustedes estuvieran juntos, serías parte de mi familia

-Que lindos sueños tienes, Canuto – Lupin se había levantado molesto, como si las palabras de Sirius lo hubieran ofendido profundamente

-Lunático, no bromeo. Un poco de amor alrededor no haría mal – Sirius tomaba un sorbo tranquilamente

-Sirius, no somos unos adolescentes, como para que me inventes relaciones – Lupin se acercaba a la puerta de la cocina

-Lo siento, olvidé en los días que estamos

-Escuché eso, Sirius – Dijo Lupin al otro lado de la puerta

-Esa fue mi intensión, Lunático – Le respondió Sirius

Lupin se fue bastante confuso hasta la habitación. Sirius era, tal vez la persona que más lo conocía ¿Y si en realidad se sentía atraído por Tonks? Pero no podía ser, ella era tan joven y él se sentía tan viejo, sin incluir su naturalidad. Pensando en ella se sentía muy bien, recordando su rostro, su sonrisa, su cabello tan llamativo y sin duda la juventud que llevaba consigo, pero Lupin no pensaba que estuviera en lo correcto, además apenas sabía cosas sobre ella. Sirius no podía tener la razón, seguramente el encierro lo tenía, pobre de él, pensaba Remus. No insistió más en el tema y se quedó dormido.

Pasaron tres días sin novedades, exceptuando el extraño ánimo de Molly, que parecía triste. Lupin escuchó a Ron decirle a Hermione que se trataba de Percy, pero no entendió muy bien que pasaba. Ya era de noche, cuando el ambiente había cambiado. Arthur llegó un poco más tarde de lo común y les contó a todos que Harry había sido atacado por _Dementores_, pero usó el _'Encantamiento Patronus' y_ Mundungus Fletcher era el que debía estar vigilando a Harry en esa noche, pero se marchó.

-Ese Mundungus, le diré un par de cosas cuando se atreva a venir – Sirius salió corriendo hacia el living y Remus lo persiguió

-¿Qué harás? – Le dijo Lupin. Sirius estaba sentado en el suelo, en frente de una pequeña mesa

-Le escribiré a Harry, de seguro va a querer escapar – Sirius escribió muy rápido y fue en busca de la lechuza.

Media hora después, toda la Orden llegaba, por una reunión improvisada. Hasta Mundungus llegó. Sirius se balanceó contra él, dándole un golpe en la cara, de inmediato Lupin lo alejó.

-El chico está bien, eso es lo que importa – Dijo Mundungus en su defensa, tocando su rostro en donde Sirius lo había golpeado

-No gracias a ti – Sirius intentó soltarse de Lupin, pero no pudo

-Es tu instinto animal, ¿No, Black? – Dijo Severus tranquilamente

-Cállate, _Quejicus_ – Sirius intentaba golpearlo también, pero Remus seguía sosteniéndole

-Sirius, cálmate – Lupin sentaba a su amigo lejos de Fletcher y Snape

Todos estaban sentados y una blanca lechuza aparecía entre ellos, lechuza que algunos distinguían, voló sobre sus cabezas y arrojó un pedazo de pergamino frente a Sirius y salió volando por la puerta de la cocina

-Léela – Dijo Arthur

-De acuerdo – Sirius abrió el pergamino y lo leyó en voz alta

_"He sido atacado por Dementores y puedo ser expulsado de Hogwarts. Quiero saber qué está pasando y cuando me voy a ir de aquí"_ –Sirius se había puesto de pie, seguramente para responderle, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo

-No le escribas

-Pero… - Lupin lo hizo callar

-Luego sabrá que pasó – Dijo Dumbledore y Sirius se encorvó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados

La reunión había acabado, _Hedwig_; la lechuza de Harry, volvió a la cocina y comenzó a picarle las manos a Sirius. Severus fue el más feliz con eso.

Dado los hechos, la Orden tomó la decisión de que Mundungus no iría a buscar a Harry y Kingsley se ofreció a completar la guardia. Esa noche, Mundungus no tuvo vergüenza de quedarse a cenar, a nadie le agradó. Al terminar Sirius escapó a su habitación, también lo hizo Remus y la mayoría de quieres comían en la mesa.


	9. Una Noche de Luna Llena

_Los personajes en este fanfic son creados por J.K. Rowiling_

"**Una noche de Luna Llena" **

Al día siguiente, Remus despertó un poco molesto, pero era normal en un día como ese; habría luna llena esa noche, bajó a desayunar junto a todos, no compartió con nadie, sólo comió y fue a la habitación. Creía que si estaba así de insoportable, no le haría agrado a ninguno. Se recostó en la cama, cerró sus ojos por unos minutos y alguien golpeó la puerta. Sirius no esperó a que Remus le abriera, sólo entró

¿Qué tal, Lunático? – Dijo Sirius, cerrando la puerta tras él

-¿Qué quieres, Canuto? – Le dijo Lupin, aún con los ojos cerrados

-¿Te quedarás esta noche? – Sirius se sentaba a los pies de la cama

-¡Claro que no! – Remus se sentó y lo miró horrorizado - Por ningún motivo…me iré luego

-Pero, puedes quedarte – Sirius miraba a su alrededor, recorriendo con la mirada la habitación que solía ser de su hermano – Pensé que serías un lobito mansito

-No arriesgaré a los demás – Lupin pensaba especialmente en los jóvenes

-¡Siete años estudiando en Hogwarts! – Dijo Sirius sarcásticamente

-Yendo a La Casa de los Gritos, acompañado por tres _animagos_

-¿Y el año enseñando en Hogwarts?

-¿Qué pretendes, Sirius? – Remus lo miraba molesto – No pasaré la noche aquí – Lupin volvió a acostarse y a cerrar los ojos. Sirius dejó la habitación sin decir nada más.

Remus siguió así hasta la hora de almuerzo. Bajó lentamente, y tal como en el desayuno, no compartió con nadie, pero sintió que de vez en cuando Sirius lo miraba, pero él sólo lo ignoró. A diferencia del desayuno, se quedó sentado junto a todos, conversó con Arthur.

Después de que Arthur y Bill volvieron a sus trabajos, Lupin iría a su casa a esperar la noche.

Fue hasta el living; acomodó unas mantas y unas almohadas en el suelo, para pasar la noche. Tardó muy pocos minutos en quedarse dormido.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente completamente desnudo, no tenía mucha noción de dónde estaba, miró extrañado alrededor y segundos después recordó de qué se trataba. Intentó levantarse, pero cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolía, lo intentó nuevamente y cayó en el sillón que estaba a su lado. Vio su pierna izquierda ensangrentada; era una mordedura. Se cubrió con una de las mantas y cuidadosamente fue hasta su habitación, en busca del bastón y de su varita. Usó la varita para cerrar la herida. Ayudado por el bastó fue a darse una ducha, para limpiar la sangre de su pierna y ver si se encontraba con más heridas. Volvió a su habitación para vestirse y se dejó caer sobre la cama, comenzaba a quedarse dormido, cuando soltó el bastó de su mano izquierda y el sonido del bastó caer contra el suelo lo despertó. Se levantó perezosamente y fue a la cocina.

Preparó su desayuno y encendió el pequeño televisor, mientras comía, se reía de los programas _Muggles_.

Era ya casi medio día, volvería a _Grimmauld Place_, pero en vez de aparecerse directamente desde su casa, prefirió ir a caminar por lugares _Muggles._

Pasó por un parque en donde pequeños niños jugaban con sus padres; fue inevitable ver a un niño (de unos ocho años, aproximadamente) rubio y muy pálido, hacía levitar una roca, la miraba extrañado y sorprendido. Remus sabía que en unos años más, él recibiría la carta para ingresar a _Hogwarts_.

Cuando caminaba, se topó con un perro que tenía similitudes a las de un lobo, se acordó del sueño que había tenido cuando dormía; en el sueño, él se convertía en un hombre-lobo que tenía el cabello de color violeta, como el de Tonks. Rió para si mismo, al recordar la imagen del sueño.

Llegó hasta una calle poco habitada, entró a un callejón oscuro y desapareció. Estaba en Grimmauld Place, apareció la puerta, se acercó sigilosamente, la golpeó una vez con la varita y entró caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, sólo escuchaba el sonido del bastón, al llegar al vestíbulo se encontró con Hermione dejando a su gato _Crookshank_ en el suelo

-Hola, Hermione

-Buenos días, profesor Lupin

-Hace mucho que dejé de ser tu profesor, Hermione, no es necesario que sigas llamándome así – Le dijo Remus sonriéndole

-Sí, lo siento – Hermione se había sonrojado – La Sra. Weasley acaba de servir el almuerzo

-¡Estupendo!

Hermione y Lupin fueron hasta la cocina, ella tomó asiento inmediatamente. Sentados estaban los de siempre más Tonks. Lupin cojeando se acercó lentamente

-¿Cómo estuvo tu noche, Lunático? – Preguntó Sirius, sin dejar de mirar su plato de comida

-Normal – Le respondió él, alegre

-Remus, cariño ¿Tienes hambre? – Le preguntó Molly, tiernamente

-La verdad es que sí, al parecer anoche no encontré un buen filete – Lupin con esfuerzo y apoyado del bastón, levantó levemente la pierna herida. Todos en la mesa rieron, excepto Tonks que lo miraba extrañado, eso le puso nervioso

-Entonces, toma asiento – Le indicó Molly

Al terminar el almuerzo, Arthur y Molly fueron los primeros en dejar la cocina, ella tenía un rostro pálido y lucía ojeras, luego les siguieron los jóvenes, Bill fue a su trabajo y Sirius a darle de comer a _Buckbeak_, quedando solos Lupin y Tonks.

-¿No deberías ir al ministerio? – Remus se levantaba adolorido

-No por el momento – Tonks también se levantaba

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Lupin estaba de pie junto a la mesa y Tonks se sentó sobre ella a su lado

-Bueno, Kingsley se encargó de informarle a la oficina de _Aurores_ que el asesino Sirius Black había escapado al Tíbet, para esconderse y yo amablemente me ofrecía a ir en su búsqueda…y en eso estoy – Tonks tenía una amplia sonrisa y comenzaba a balancearse sobre la mesa. Lupin sintió que parecía una pequeña niña – Se supone que volveré en unos días.

-Muy astuto – Dijo Lupin

-Para ser una Aurora debo serlo ¿No? – Tonks continuaba balanceándose, se acercó a él mirándolo fijamente – Tienes una herida en la mejilla – Ella sacó su varita y sin pronunciar el hechizo, hizo que la herida se transformara en una pequeña cicatriz, sacó un pequeño espejo, para que él viera – Mucho mejor

-¡Wow! – Eres buena en esto – Dijo Lupin asombrado

-Desde pequeña he sido muy torpe, siempre tropezando, golpeándome con cosas y mis padres cansados, me obligaron a aprender este tipo de cosas – Tonks rió por un pequeño momento, lo miró seriamente; señaló su rostro y su pierna herida - ¿Cómo te provocaste esas heridas?

Lupin dudó unos segundos, había olvidado como se sentía eso, hace mucho que no tuvo que contarle a nadie que era hombre-lobo, a las primeras y únicas personas que les había contado fueron James, Sirius, Peter y Lily. Se alejó un poco de ella, pero no dejó de mirarla.

- Tonks, yo…soy…un hombre-lobo


End file.
